Darkest Night
by intoxicatelove
Summary: In which Chase Young is the newest Heylin on the block, has a chance meeting with someone whom he idolized and becomes a part of a plan to end his life, one that he took and manipulated to play into his own hands. [Chack role-reversal AU]


A/N: Can't believe I didn't think of this one sooner, tbh. Chack role-reversal for your enjoyment. I really loved writing Jack in this perspective. Basic warnings: talk/depiction of torture, Chase may be a bit OOC. Jack is a bit formal in certain dialogues but I tried to not overdo it.

. . .

 _Darkest Night_

Jack Spicer was a man that was difficult to please.

The boy had everything he could ever want—riches, power, magic, skill, knowledge. He could take anyone he wanted, use them, and throw them away whenever he felt like it. No one was of permanent use to him. Everyone that crossed his path was too flawed for him to ever want to keep around as his apprentice, and he certainly did not want to form anything of that nature lest he be betrayed. He'd already seen stunts like that with what he deemed the lesser Heylin and thought it to be pathetic. They were Heylin, sure, but why act like a common piece of trash and degrade yourself to practical shit? Jack Spicer really didn't understand how they'd existed for over 1500 years as he did and attacked each other like animals fighting over one small and irrelevant ecosystem. He, of course, was the exception, since he actually had common sense. He would thrive for centuries.

He entered the Heylin circle officially at the young age of 16, having once been on the Xiaolin side as their former Dragon of Fire at the age of 14, 1500 years before the new Xiaolin came to be. After he gained immortality at the age of 23, Jack lurked in his own created citadel, an upgrade from his dreary parents' home while taking everything they would give him as bearing to survive throughout his life far before it was their time to die. He made it similar to that of a home plagued by malevolent spirits, but shaped out of an active volcano. He took care to use dark arts to make sure it never erupted and there was his new home. Inside was the most beautiful array of red, white and black weaved together to make the walls of his citadel and in the center, his black velvet throne chair in which he would lounge. He acquired fallen warriors from war and turned them into beasts that would do his bidding for years to come. With his Eye-Spy-Orb, he watched as the world aged.

He discovered at the frozen age of 23 even to this day, came to the conclusion that nothing ever changed. Everything was a bore to him. Sure, he could utterly destroy the newer Xiaolin whenever he wanted, but it would be much too easy and it would be a pathetic end to a pathetic concept of hope. He rather liked a challenge and so far, this wasn't it. Not just yet. So what he did was observe with amusement, watching as they all ascended to Shoku Warriors while their leader ascended to full on Xiaolin Dragon. It was no matter. No matter how powerful they got, they could not defeat the Heylin Emperor of Darkness even with their combined power. They were naïve in his eyes, thorns that he would enjoy plucking out slowly and painfully.

An end to Jack Spicer's boredom came with the arrival of a new Heylin on the block. He was revered as a Heylin Warrior, which amused Jack once Wuya told him of his arrival in small detail. Could someone actually be trying to make themselves equal with him? It was utterly impossible. He quickly wanted this person to understand that in the conflict, he was on top, and if he wasn't, he would make sure he was again and ruin anyone who dared try to take his place. He watched this person through the Eye-Spy-Orb, seeing as he as one person could give the Xiaolin a run for their money, effortlessly being able to fend them off four-verses-one until he grew enervated and eventually had to run off. It could be an impressive feat to anyone else, but not enough to impress Jack. As his watching continued, he figured out where the man lived—a simple mansion, intimidating enough to humans, but not to him. There was a strange thing about this man, in which that thing was his inclination for robotics. A part of Jack was curious for he used to have an affinity for such a field, but grew out of it once he turned Heylin. He became curious as to who exactly this man was.

Jack snapped his fingers and at once, an off-guard Wuya came falling down right in front of him, taking the position of one who is bowing to another. She quickly looked up, frightened to be in his presence.

"Who the hell is that man?" Came his question to her.

"I-I don't know, Jack!" Came her hasty reply.

"Oh, really?" He said, disbelieving, opening a hand fan he carried with him and beginning to wave it against his face, constructed of the finest black lace. "Then why were you the one who told me of his arrival? For the record, if you're going to lie, at least do it right… that way you won't end up as my warriors' newest meal, hm?"

On cue, several of his warriors surrounded Wuya, their teeth threatening and their movement slow and predatory, waiting to pounce and devour their prey on their master's command.

"His name is Chase Young!" She admits, and it is to her salvation that Jack calls off his warriors from eating her alive.

"See, that's all you had to do. No need to prolong things. I'm a very busy man you know… Now… goodbye."

Jack prepared to be off with her before she shook her head.

"Wait! There is a Wu activated. Don't tell me you won't get it?"

Jack snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you… I don't give a damn about Dashi's toys."

"But he will be there," Wuya said softly to him. "And you are curious as to what he is like, aren't you?"

Jack thought for a moment. Yes, he could watch through his orb, but it would be much better to see in person, wouldn't it? He chuckled darkly and stood.

"Yes. Perhaps… I _will_ see what this Chase Young is all about."

. . .

"Chase Young! You shall not have the Monsoon Sandals or you will suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

Chase Young chuckled at the boy's declaration, before putting on said Monsoon Sandals.

"I should think that I have the upper hand, Omi. I suggest getting a new catchphrase. You may very well get on my bad side if you keep saying _that._ "

 _Well, time to see what these do._

Chase called out the name of the Wu and exclaimed in surprise once his legs started to stretch, and ultimately rose into the air.

Raimundo, who was trying not to laugh, turned to his friends.

"You think he's, uh…having fun up there?"

"I recon…" Clay began, but cut himself off, thinking of what to say. "Young! How is the weather up there?"

As the Xiaolin were laughing at his expense, Chase felt himself beginning to fall to which he could not stop it. He prepared for the painful descent, only to be stopped as a pair of arms held him from falling to the ground. He opened his eyes, widening them, nearly gasping as to _who_ exactly saved him.

"Jack Spicer. Pleased to meet you."

For a minute, Chase Young was frozen in place. "I… I… You're _real…_ I've only heard about you in books… " Came Chase's hasty reply, still marveling at the presense of possibly the most wicked and most sought-after man to ever live.

"And isn't it a pleasure to see the real thing?" Jack said, helping him stand upright again. "I'm honored that you even know of me."

He did not wait for Chase's response and instead opened the black lace hand fan and chuckled, approaching the half-annoyed, half-shocked Xiaolin Warriors.

"I would eat that wonderful modern invention called 'pudding' as my declaration of victory against you four idiots, but I'd rather just get it over with."

"You underestimate us once again, Jack Spicer!" Came Omi's reply.

"Underestimate? I must apologize, for sometimes I _overestimate_ you, only to be—" Jack pressed a small button on the fan, and with it, small blades popped up. "Constantly… disappointed."

"Oh no," Kimiko mumbled. "Not the damn fan…"

"Chase!" Jack turned to the newer Heylin, making the man jump up once his name was called. "Let me show you how pathetic they really are!"

"And here… we go…" Raimundo mumbled.

Jack threw the fan towards the warriors, it being like a round disk fitted with blades as he threw it. It would be similar to a boomerang, never stopping once it was thrown. Jack effortlessly and easily fended off elemental attacks and martial arts coming from Clay, Kimiko and Omi whilst Raimundo tried to avoid getting cut by the fan flying towards him at an ungodly speed. Chase looked at how easily Jack was able to fend them off without losing his energy and finally getting them to break, a chorus of tired breaths coming from them.

"You all acquire a higher Xiaolin status, and yet you do not know how to use your power to their highest extent," Jack began, surveying them judgementally.

Raimundo threw the fan towards Jack's feet, clutching his arm.

"What are you talking about...?"

"You still rely on the Shen Gong Wu to aid you in battle when in fact, you do not need them. Always hated those trinkets. There are some that are important, but it's rare that they'll activate."

Jack bent down to pick up his fan.

"And furthermore… if the four of you do not learn to work as an actual team, then you will never come close to even being equals with me in power."

Jack turned on his heel, and cluched Chase's arm. Chase looked at him curiously before gasping as Jack teleported himself and Chase to his citadel. When the view of Jack's domain focused, Chase was all the surprised, wanting to tread every inch.

"The Land of Nowhere… Your domain…" He whispered. "But why would you bring me here?"

Jack chuckled. "Because you interest me… And I rarely get interested in anyone, Chase Young. Now stop standing there and come on inside if you really want a look."

Nodding, he approached Jack and let him escort him inside the citadel. From the fountains to the colors, just about everything amazed him about this man.

"You seem astonished," Jack turned to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're amazing. I have always wished I could meet you."

"And here you are now. Tell me, what is it about me that amazes you?" Jack asked.

"Everything," Chase responded honestly. "You have skill in everything. You're a fearless, vengeful and deliciously wicked member of the Heylin who gets what he wants. I've seen historians too afraid to talk about you in a negative way for fear that you will appear before them to end their miserable lives. You are _perfect_ in every sense of the word and I'd want nothing more than to be at your side."

 _So… this boy does have an evil streak to him. I didn't see it at first, but now I do._

"To be at my side?" Questioned Jack. "As in an apprentice? I am afraid I cannot hold you up to that offer."

Chase nodded. He expected as such. He wasn't nearly as good as Jack Spicer… didn't have the same skill. He was still relatively new, as well. Jack Spicer didn't need an apprentice… he was fine as he was now.

"I understand. I guess that means you wish for me to go?"

"Now, don't be so sad," Jack replied, cupping his chin and lifting his face up. "I will consider you if you can impress me… but I'll warn you that I am difficult to please. If you choose to take up this challenge, tell me now."

 _Anything… if it means being by his side. Being his apprentice, being his partner…_

"I accept. I'll do anything I can, even if it means killing a thousand men just to be at your side. I love a challenge."

"I do love an enthusiastic man. I will be looking forward to seeing what you have in store for me."

"I look forward to pleasing you," Says Chase, determination in his eyes.

. . .

When Chase arrived back to his mansion, the first thing he did is immediately plop down on one of his velvet couches with a look of shock on his face. He turned his head to an oil painting of none other than Jack Spicer on his wall and looked at it wantingly. He relished in the fact that he met the very person people believed did not exist and was simply a person of mythology. In the oil painting, Jack Spicer was beautifully lounging on a black velvet throne with his fan which had blades attached to it, the same in which Chase saw in use. Starting off his look was his cat-like eyes. His hair extended to his waist and had one noticeable black streak with two miniature daggers in his hair to create a hairpiece, with two small chimes dangling from them. On his cheeks was what one could consider an iconic hook warpaint. His lips appeared like the faintest shade of black was left to permanently stain them, and lastly, he was adorned in a black robe with a red sash and silk gloves upon his hands which extended to his elbows, his feet were bare, and he in this moment would forever look intensely at the person who had the courage to put up this perceived portrait of him.

Chase made sure that it would never get destroyed, taking care to keeping the painting intact so it could never fade, and having it under several alarms so no one would be able to take away his treasure. He had some of his robotic creations guarding it as well, only in the night. He had this painting since the age of 16, and now at the age of 22, was proud of himself for having it for so long. It was coincidental he found the XiaoHey Conflict, to which he already knew of, having secretly bore witness to a Showdown and deciding he did not like the Xiaolin already, and ended up helping Wuya, whom he also knew of, albeit barely, against them and ultimately deciding to join.

He knew of Jack Spicer being a primary representative of the wickedness and the cruelty of the Heylin side alone, and though Chase did not see himself as unnecessarily harming others unless it was warrented, he could not see himself as _good_ either. The side of good did not appeal to him. He could not turn his cheek against barbaric things done to him, nor could he see anything _good_ about several things of the world. Chase knew he was Heylin from the start, and he did not show any kind of regret at all. With his martial arts skills, he could prove to be a worthy adversary.

His concern now was impressing Jack Spicer well enough so that the Heylin Emperor would take him under his wing. How does one impress a man like Jack Spicer? He had everything he could ever want and could get more just by snapping his fingers. Perhaps a test in loyalty, or a test in strength in which he overpowered the Xiaolin (though, Jack could do that without even exerting his muscles…) and brought them all captured to kneel at his feet. The possibilities in this case, were not endless, so Chase was left conflicted as to what he could do.

He stood and walked over to the portrait of Jack, not daring to take off the glass protecting it and now sighed longingly at it.

"Quite an obsession you have there," came an unknown voice.

Chase turned his head to see a black bird flying at eye-to-eye level with him. He was confused for a moment, before looking closer.

"A… bean…?"

"That's Hannibal Roy Bean to you, sir," came the rough reply.

"My… apologies…" Chase said. "Might… I ask what you are doing at my home?"

"To warn you, boy. Jack Spicer is not a man you want to get involved with. He will use you, and throw you away afterwards. You surely do not want someone like him."

Chase averted his eyes. "I am sure that is standard. Perhaps the people that have come to him have betrayed him or are simply not to his liking anymore."

"Oh, it's more than that," Hannibal replied. "He does not care for an apprentice. He wishes to get rid of us, is all. He has been planning it for years. He does not treat us as equals but rather as animals."

Chase wasn't buying not a word from the Bean, however, he chose to keep a look on his face which would say otherwise. Then, a thought came to Chase.

"…He treats you all like animals… I cannot appreciate a man like that."

"Precisely," Hannibal said, smirking. "Which is why Wuya and I have a plan to remove the thorn in our sides perminantly."

Chase looked at him. "And what would that be?"

"His Phoenix," he began. "It is his greatest strength but also his weakness."

Chase did not understand, but to keep the conversation going, he nodded.

"With a little _tweaking,"_ Hannibal started. "We can make sure he will never be able to heal himself at will, never to rebirth himself and take away his power until he is nothing but a weakling, and then we will kill him."

"And how do you know he isn't watching us as we have this conversation?" Chase asked.

"Because, my magic is powerful. I have made sure that he is not."

"And I suppose you are giving me this information because you want me to help you both?"

The chuckle from Hannibal unnerved Chase, but he kept it hidden. "Precisely. However, you must prove that you will be more than willing to help."

"And how would that go?"

"You are to steal the Sphere of Yun from the Xiaolin, and bring it back to me," Hannibal told him. "Then I will know your loyalty."

To seal his act, Chase smirked. "I accept."

. . .

At the Land of Nowhere, Jack Spicer furiously threw a wine glass, whilst snatching his fan and waving it rapidly by his face, his body hot from the anger that was currently cultivating around him like a furious haze. The Bean was a wretched liar!

"Had that stupid Dragon of Water not let him out of the Yin-Yang World where I left him to rot, I wouldn't be in this situation, but _no!_ Damn him!"

Hannibal should have known better to doubt Jack Spicer's skill. He wished to spy on Chase Young as he returned to his mansion, only to realize that his orb was blinded. He did not perceive Chase to be able to cloak his surroundings and he would be proven correct as Jack easily broke the spell and realized that the diseased Bean was paying Chase Young a visit. Jack would be further appalled as he listened in on the plan against him, and Chase's acceptance of it.

However, though Hannibal was too stupid and naïve when it came to body expression, he noticed Chase looking unnerved at first, even when he accepted to help. Jack Spicer wouldn't fall for it at all if he came to whomever with a preposition, but he couldn't be sure at all. Hannibal was unfortunately blessed with persuasion, so Chase Young _could_ have been unnerved at first but easily persuaded at the end.

All Jack knew, is that he had some heads to roll. He would enjoy turning his floors to red with their blood.

"So they plan to use my own Phoenix against me, eh? Fine. I'll give them what they want—pretend to be thrown off, let them do what they plan in order for me to lose my powers… only to destroy all of them in the end! The Sphere won't be able to hold me! I will engulf them all in flames! I'll kill them all and take their souls and torture them from their graves!"

He cackled loudly, his voice reaching for miles even outside of his citadel.

. . .

 _You are going to wish you never spoke to me of this plan, Hannibal._

Chase Young smirked for an entirely different reason.

He had the perfect plan to show Jack Spicer his loyalty _and_ help him get rid of his enemies. He would want nothing more to see their faces as he and Jack layed waste to them. The plan in itself was risky, and would require Chase to act as if he were against Jack Spicer, which is something he did not want to do at all, but he had to, in order for this to work.

To keep up the act, he had to take his greatest treasure down from his wall. He took the portrait of Jack Spicer and hid it in a place where no one could reach. It would stay safe until he was ready to put it back up again. He removed just about everything he had on Jack—the books, the lesser artworks that did not convey his beauty as well as the portrait and hid them as well.

He could not just walk over to Jack Spicer's citadel and tell him of the plan against him… he had to hope his prior knowledge of Jack was correct and he had some sort of all-seeing orb and peered into the conversation, also hoping that he was able to see through his act. Before Hannibal and Wuya had the chance to attempt to hurt him, he'd come in and stop it from happening.

Chase learned of everything related to the Phoenix. He knew at a time it was speculated that Jack Spicer drank a certain soup called Fèng Tang, or Phoenix Soup, though Chase did have a hard time believing that such a transformation to a phoenix could be possible. He knew of the details, which would involve Hannibal and Wuya locking Jack within the Sphere of Yun to steal the primary power that he had: the ability to rebirth himself. Once that was done, it still would not be enough for Jack Spicer could still be able to transform, which is where a potion to seal off that ability deep within Jack would be implemented. He would be powerless once the treacherous pair was done.

 _I have to be able to break the Sphere of Yun before Jack gets his ability to transform taken away. It would make no sense if he had his powers without the transformation. It would not work. Perhaps I could use the Reversing Mirror to break the Sphere. The Xiaolin have that, as well._

Chase went and snuck to theXiaolin Temple to retrieve the Sphere of Yun, and now, the Reversing Mirror. It could not have been any more complex than how it sounded, since the warriors would be asleep. He carefully found their Shen-Gong-Wu vault and figured out the combination to open it with ease and was just about to descend to get the Sphere and Mirror before the winds grew out of control and he turned his head.

Sitting in a chair and staring at him judgementally was Raimundo, arms crossed.

"What an unpleasant surprise. One uninvited Heylin newbie. Nice to see you again, Chase."

Raimundo stood up, and with it, the winds increased in intensity.

"Tell you what, I'll let you go, and I'll pretend I never saw you. You can just go on your way back to the cave you hang upside down from."

Chase could leave and try again later in the day—but it would be the same. One of them would be standing guard, ready to fight him.

Or, he could just tell Raimundo of the situation. Against his better judgement, Chase took a deep breath and spoke.

"I need your help," Chase said to him.

Raimundo crossed his arms, feeling suspiscious. However, he saw the stern look on Chase's face and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"…What do you need help with? Obviously it must involve whatever Wu you were going to take."

"Let us just say that two very annoying pests are planning something against someone whom I respect," Chase replied.

Raimundo shrugged. "So Hannibal and Wuya are planning something against Jack Spicer, and you want to prevent that from happening."

"Yes," Chase nodded.

"We as the Xiaolin do not want to kill any of you," Raimundo began. "I tell Spicer this all of the time. To an extent, he believes the same XiaoHey Philosophy, though none of us can tell with that man. He is cruel and merciless and often I fear that he'll just snap one day and kill us, which leads me to ask you, why should I help him?"

Chase took a minute to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"It is not an honorable way to be defeated. If there comes a day when either the Xiaolin or the Heylin must be defeated, it must be by honor. I will not allow someone whom I respect to be defeated by two idiots who cannot even face him in person to fight him but would rather choose a mediocre way to defeat him."

"Good answer," Raimundo replied. "They know very well that if Jack Spicer were dead, they could not even begin to replace him nor his power. What Wu do you need?"

"The Sphere of Yun and the Reversing Mirror. They will not know that I have the Mirror."

"Go and get it, Young.. and I'll say this. If you're lying to me, I will introduce you completely to what it feels like to be in the middle of a hurricane," Raimundo said, looking at him seriously.

"I can assure you," Chase began. "I would not have asked for your help if I was. I would never stoop to such a level."

. . .

Jack Spicer chose to keep his eye on Chase Young since the _development_ and chuckled.

"So, his talent isn't wasted after all… but I am not convinced just yet. I will have to see what he does next."

 _Try to give me a good show, Chase Young. You're still very far from pleasing me… but damn if you're not getting there._

Jack pet his crow sitting on one of the bars of his arm rests and spoke.

"Go see what Hannibal and Wuya are doing, and then report back to me."

With a screech, the crow flew off to heed it's master's order.

. . .

Returning to his residence, Chase hid away the Reversing Mirror and layed on the table The Sphere of Yun. With the basic magic he had, Chase conjured a crow of his own and ordered it to find Hannibal and deliver the Sphere to him, since he had no idea as to when or how he wanted it. Chase then awaited for him to arrive shortly after that, to which he did, congratulating him for getting it so quickly from the Xiaolin and apparently having no clue that it was simply given to him. Eventually, Wuya joined them (Chase was told that Jack Spicer took her powers completely after releasing her from her puzzle box) and it was then the potion to seal Jack's transformation was crafted in his presence.

He took note of the words, the ingredients, and the scroll with the information that Wuya used. He would have to steal the scroll later on and give it to Jack so it would never be used again as the icing on the cake to his plan.

Everything was ready, and there was no going back. Chase would have to execute his own plan flawlessly.

. . .

Jack Spicer took in his hands a goblet filled with a dark red liquid with a less-than savory odor and frowned at his reflection through it.. His crow came back and told Jack of the actions of Hannibal, Wuya and, presumably Chase. They were getting ready for the onslaught, having made the potion to suppress his transformation. As if such a small thing would be able to do so. He felt a surge in dark energy, knowing what was to come, and he knew that all hell would break loose tonight.

"It's been 1500 years and I still hate the taste… but it gives me power… Power that I will use to get rid of anyone who tries to ruin me," He took the goblet and downed the liquid in one drink, wincing at the taste.

He petted the head of one of his warriors who was resting next to his throne and then summoned his Eye-Spy-Orb.

"Show me the Xiaolin Warriors," he ordered.

The eye blurred for a moment before showing, oddly enough, only Raimundo whom was looking up towards the sky warily. He knew Raimundo was very sensitive to the energies around him.

"Hmph." Jack said to himself. "He must already know. He's much too aware for his own good."

Not bothering to watch anything else, he waved his hand over the orb and closed off the image.

Truth be told, he would not need his soup, nor his transformation to deal with two bloated, disgusting Heylin nitwits, and whom he still included, one newbie Heylin pulled into a situation he did not know the absolute truth about.

All he needed was his warriors and himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a roar which alerted him of a visitor—and he knew just who it was. He teleported to the main entrance where sure enough, there rested a yellow dragon followed by the sight of Raimundo petting it's head warmly.

"Is Dojo off duty?" Jack mused. "Or is he still terrified of that one time I tried to substitute him for a phoenix?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "A bit of both, if you want honesty. We all know you just wanted to eat him, anyways."

Jack chuckled. "It would have been delicious, especially with some hot sauce."

"Well unfortunately for you and fortunately for Dojo, he is in a place you cannot reach," Raimundo replied.

"If you say so. Now why don't you humor me as to why you are here?"

"I know you were spying on me, and I also know that something or someone is plotting something against you."

"All of this I know," Jack responded. "I'll ask you this: even if I didn't know, why go through the trouble of telling me? You could surely keep to yourselves and let whatever happen to me."

"Contrary to popular belief, Spicer, I reiterate, we as the Xiaolin are not here to kill you, nor anyone else in the circle. Our goal remains the same—"

"To keep the balance between good and evil." Jack finished. "How many times have I heard this?"

"Plenty enough so it's engraved in your head." Raimundo replied. "So that is why… even if you choose to do whatever you want to us, even kill us in the end, we would have never strayed from our goal. You think we don't work together as a team correctly and yeah, you may be right, but we still care for one another."

"Your words remind me of Dashi… Guan too, honestly. You listen to me, now. You are the leader, yes, but it is not your sole responsibility to protect your friends and bear most of the offense when it comes to battle. You allow yourself to do most of the fighting. Caring for one another cannot and will not save all of you every time. You're the leader of them, one that I respect to an extent, but you do not _act_ like it."

Raimundo sighed, crossing his arms. "I feel like I have to. To prove myself."

Jack laughed. "To prove what? That you've grown? Do not tell me that your little stunt with Wuya is still holding you back. Do not tell me that they are still reminding you of such even after reaching Xiaolin Dragon, because if so, even I will be angry at the fact that there are still words against you."

"It's not like that anymore, thank god," Raimundo started. "I just have to be strong, for them. So they can trust in me."

Jack raised his brows, clearly not buying it. "If you have to prove your authenticity as a Xiaolin Warrior by fighting evil barbarically, then they do not have trust in you."

"How can you be sure?" Raimundo asked.

"Because I was once a Xiaolin. I know how it goes. I suggest you think hardly on how they treat you and actually defend youself for once. As for this situation, you and your friends stay out of it. Use this time to do as I said."

"…If you want us to stay out of it, then we will."

"Good. Now go on."

Jack watched as he mounted his spectral dragon and left, smirking.

 _Hmph. We'll see how my words have an impact on the conflict in the future… Whether I kill them mercilessly or give them an honorable death, I will still be victorious in the end. For now, I have to prepare._

Jack saw dusk approaching, and knowing the sort of sorcery Hannibal had, he would not want to waste any time in storming his citadel along with Wuya. Well, Jack wouldn't have to worry about Wuya. She was completely powerless and she didn't even know the secret as to how exactly Jack took the rest of her powers. He changed his warriors to their humanized forms and told them of the situation and gave them the order to attack Hannibal and Wuya as soon as they showed their ugly faces.

"But don't harm a hair on Chase Young," Jack also said. "I will be the one to deal with him."

With those orders intact, his warriors stood idle, waiting to be on the offensive, and Jack Spicer sat upon his throne, an aura of malice surrounding him.

. . .

It was time.

Chase hid away the Reversing Mirror in a green robe he constructed by magic to do so. He held the Sphere of Yun in his hands. He, Hannibal and Wuya was approaching Jack's citadel seemingly unnoticed through the back. Hopefully, Jack would already know, and if he already did, he would know that Chase is actually on his side.

Before they began the descent to the Land of Nowhere, Chase witnessed Hannibal giving Wuya some sort of temporary hold over her magic. He hoped that this would not disrupt anything but highly doubted that it would. He had tricks up his own sleeves as well. With his affinity for robotics and the dark magics he knew to an extent, he created several small orbs crafted with technology but anointed with magic to explode on impact. These were currently hidden in his sleeves. Chase also created indestructible cages once again crafted with technology. He was able to shrink them so small enough that he could hide those too in his robe. Once he threw them, it would immediately trap the person it touched and they could not get out, not with skill nor magic.

Chase couldn't wait to use it on them to prove his loyalty, to be by Jack Spicer's side.

He had to suppress a malevolent smirk and aura as Wuya found the mechanism to open the back wall of Jack's citadel. Upon doing so, they were met with none other than Jack Spicer glaring and crossing his arms already knowing of the plot against him.

"The three of you must think I'm stupid, don't you?" He questioned, voice seething.

Chase stood silent. He had nothing to say—or rather he _did_ want to say something but rather could not lest he give his true position away. Jack looked at him next, a mixture of judgement on his face followed by hate.

"So much wasted potential on you, Young. And here I thought I had an admirer," He said, scoffing after he was finished speaking.

 _Of course,_ Jack thought. _If his intentions from what I've seen are true, then as I said earlier, he is not wasted potential. Lets just say my words are for show._

"Or rather, Chase Young was told the truth. And now, the three of us are going to-"

"Your voice makes my ears bleed with hate, Wuya," Jack said, cutting her off, then turning to Hannibal. "Nothing to say? You're been pretty silent for someone who thought up this entire plan."

Jack chuckled, walking back and forth and awaiting him to speak.

"Did you notice, Spicer," Hannibal finally spoke, grinning madly. "About how silent it currently is?"

Jack froze in place, looking at him. Before the Heylin Prince had the chance to speak again, he heard small growling. What seemed to be drool dripped unto his face from above and he wiped it away disgustingly, looking up to see venomous gargoyes come to life ready to descend down and attack him.

"Warriors!" Jack called, attempting to summon them to aid him.

"I think you'll find that they're a little tied up at the moment," Wuya said, looking at him cruelly.

Jack glared, wanting nothing more to maul the witch. He sees her hands ignite in a green fire, only increasing the intensity of his glare.

"So… lost the last bit of your pride and got your powers back somehow, did you? Well, it doesn't matter. I can and I will see to it that not only you, but your little conniving _worms_ next to youare thrown back into your burrows _**perminantly.**_ "

His threat would be left veiled for now as Jack let out a loud hiss as the gargoyles descended and began to bite through his robe. For a while, Jack fended them off, killing many of them and throwing them off to the side, but Wuya would have none of that as she called forth more and more until the back entrance was filled with them constantly attacking at Jack and Chase just froze, holding the Sphere in his hands and wanting to intervene and help him, but he could not, not just yet.

"I believe it's high time we relieve Spicer of the _burden_ he currently has," Hannibal said, taking the Sphere from Chase's hands and calling out it's name, trapping the Heylin Prince in the Sphere along with Half-dead gargoyles knowing at his skin. He felt his energy being drained as he was now trapped in the Sphere.

Chase forced a triumphant smirk, still enough to be convincing to the pair and walked forward towards the Sphere and looked at Jack through it.

"This is not over!" Jack seethed. "Not at all! Too weak to fight me yourselves so you resort to this cheap way!"

"Why fight you directly when there are so many ways to get rid of you that will be easier?" Wuya stood next to Chase, calling off the rest of the gargoyles. She handed Chase a bottle, the potion that would suppress his transformation.

"We've been having all of the fun but Chase hasn't done a single thing yet. We'll give him the best for last," She said, then turned to Chase. "Simply walk through the Sphere and force it down his throat."

"Of course," Chase replied.

He walked closer to the Sphere until he was mear inches from walking through it. Wuya and Hannibal were right behind him, therefore they could not see his current expression nor the moment where he took out the small orbs he had hidden in the sleeve of his robe. Jack 'hmphed', looking at him.

"Well? Go on and do it, Young. I don't have all century."

Chase chuckled darkly and turned around in an instant, throwing the orbs at both Wuya and Hannibal, the intensity of the blast with blinding red and green lights throwing them so far back that they fell to the ground on their backs. He could see that blood was drawn from the front of their bodies. There would be no doubt that the explosion made it burn for the both of them.

"Oh my," Jack said. "What a turn of events."

Hannibal growled, sitting up and summoning the fire that would be only a glimpse of Jack's power in his hands.

"Traitor!" He looked to Chase, an intent to kill in his eyes. "I will make you regret this, Chase Young!"

Chase laughed cruelly and dropped the potion in his hands, letting the bottle shatter and the contents become useless.

"Make me regret this? You can't do that if Jack Spicer is out of the Sphere, now can you?"

"There is no way to break the Sphere of Yun," Wuya snarled at him.

Chase turned quickly to the Sphere and revealed the Reversing Mirror, holding it up.

"Reversing Mirror!" He shouted.

The Sphere was broken. Hannibal felt the power leaving him and going right back to it's original user. Jack took the two weakened gargoyles still trying to knaw at him and broke each of their necks with a loud cracking sound, letting them fall down completely dead to the ground. He instantly healed the wounds on his body and for show, mended his tattered robe as well. Approaching Chase, he took his hand and caressed his cheek.

"Good boy," He said, praising Chase. "You know scum when you see it."

"Oh, I'm not done just yet," Chase said, revealing the miniaturized cages and throwing them and Hannibal and Wuya's weakened bodies. They formed on impact, trapping the two. For an added measure, Chase casted a silencing spell on the two of them.

"A gift," Chase said. "From me to you, Jack Spicer. I do sincerely hope you will enjoy it."

Jack had the perfect idea on what to use with his new gift. He instructed Chase to move back. Suddenly, his body was surrounded by fire as he transformed to the Phoenix. Jack's wings opened as he ascended before the cage the two unfortunate were in.

Chase's eyes widened.

Jack as the Phoenix was both beautiful and deadly.

"Chase casted a silencing spell on the two of you," Jack said, addressing them in a darker, raspier voice. "So no one will hear your screams for hours."

. . .

Chase stood before the throne of Jack Spicer and awaited what Jack's words would be.

Chase watched him torture Hannibal and Wuya for hours with fire. It was a pity they couldn't die in his opinion, anyway. After he finished, he freed his warriors and told them to take the pair down to the dungeons where he'd probably keep going on once boredom reached him.

"You are a devious man, Chase Young," He began, interrupting Chase's thoughts. "To pretend to go against me in order to please me."

"I would do anything to satisfy you," Chase began. "And if it means killing many and creating a bath for you out of their blood, I will do it."

Jack crossed his leg and opened his signature fan, waving it across his face. 

"I can feel it. That dark and wicked energy around you, now thoroughly cultivated. Yes… you _are_ telling the truth. You're a man with his own agenda. You don't care who or what gets hurt to get what you want and I enjoy that."

"Good. I enjoy using those that are weak and irrelevant and sapping out whatever use they have left until they're rendered useless," Chase replied.

 _Perfect! He's perfect! His wicked energy is drawing me in…! This man_ _ **must**_ _be mine and mine only!_

"So, have I pleased you?" Chase asked.

Jack closed his fan, putting it away. He stood and extended his hand.

"How does… Chase Young, Jack Spicer's Apprentice sound?"

"Absolutely perfect."

On the darkest night, Chase Young took Jack Spicer's hand and immersed himself in the thoughts of extinguishing every last bit of light that was left in the world with this man and being at his side as they both layed to waste anyone who dared try to cross them.

Nothing would stop them.

. . .

A/N: This is a work that I had in the works for like, the longest. Sorry I had such a pause in uploading. I'm currently working on _Cruel World_ as well! Apologies for the bastardization of the phoenix and the "Phoenix soup." If I made mistakes in the translation, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed this one!

Inspiration came from: /watch?v=axy5xdI_8-U (Yeah just type that at the end after going to youtube, it'll show up.) 


End file.
